


Friday Night

by shytrash



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Drugs, F/M, I hope this is ok, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stoned Darcy Lewis is the best, pot brownies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 08:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10827552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shytrash/pseuds/shytrash
Summary: If only he knew how many times she had pictured this, his head between her legs.-Basically, Darcy Lewis is super stoned and ends up in a certain situation with a Norse God.





	Friday Night

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a two hour train ride back home, so excuse any typos. It just kinda came pouring out, also excuse if it's a bit messy and hectic! I don't want to read back through it and edit it, I'm just going to post it and pray for the best!
> 
> Always nervous when writing smutty stuff. Or anything in general, really. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Darcy Lewis was completely and utterly stoned. Like, lay on the ground and pray the world stops spinning kinda stoned.She can blame that on the brownies she had made earlier. She decided to whip up some of her pot brownies, she used to make them all time back home. Since moving, she’s been too busy and focused on busting her ass to even find the time to make them. It’s a long process, making the butter takes hours. It’s Friday though, and she didn’t plan on doing any work this weekend. So, her master plan was to make a batch of brownies and maybe even talk Tony into having one with her. However, she never made it up to Tony’s. That involves walking and getting in the elevator and holy fucking shit no thank you, too much goddamn effort involved. Sure, she could get Jarvis to tell Tony she has something for him, but she’s just about ready to call it a night. 

Her whole body felt heavy, staying upright was proving to be difficult and god, it’s taken her a full five minutes to try and get a glass of fucking water. She knew how she must look, slowly attempting to pour water in a glass that she can’t even remember where she found, wearing nothing but her favourite pair of dark green panties and an oversized band t-shirt, her wavy curls all over the place, but she was in a good mood and nobody could bring her down. 

She wasn’t even too fussed about anyone catching her looking like total shit. Tony had been nice enough to let her stay, rent free, because she’s Jane’s assistant and Jane was living here cause she’s still banging the God of Thunder, obviously. Meanwhile, she was stuck sharing the floor with his brother, Loki the God of Mischief. Darcy laughed to herself as she imagined him wearing his gold helmet with those ridiculous horns and soon she was holding her stomach, her laughter getting louder as she pictured him in nothing but the helmet. She hardly ever sees Loki, really, just on the odd occasion when he’s making himself something to eat or sitting by the window with a book on his lap, totally engrossed in whatever it is he’s reading. 

Her laughter quieted when she thought back to when she first moved in, after months of Jane insisting she stop renting and just move, things were tense. She didn’t know how to act around Loki after, well, the thing. The alien invasion thing. To be honest though, she always preferred Loki’s looks over Thor’s when she thought about it. Sure, Thor was hot, nobody could deny that. However, Loki was more Darcy’s type. Mysterious with a mean streak, but drop dead fucking gorgeous. Darcy did have a small crush on him. She couldn’t help but thinking about a night filled with utterly hot sex while stuck with Jane in the labs. If Jane gets to be all lovey dovey over Thor, why can’t she at least think of getting some action? 

Now, as she stared at the half full glass of cold water, thoughts of a naked Loki were running through her head, and she wanted nothing more than to sit on the ground, relieve herself and pass out. 

“Miss Lewis,” The familiar velvety voice called, startling Darcy so bad she almost had a fucking heart attack then and there.

“How many times have I told you not to call me Miss Lewis? It’s weird, man. Just Darcy, please. Easy peasy.” She replied, finally taking a much needed mouthful of cold water before looking at the God, trying to shoo away the thoughts of a certain naked God from her head. She knew her cheeks would be on fire right about now. 

“Just Darcy, then.” The God smirked at her, his green eyes taking in her appearance. The messy hair, slightly tilted glasses and bright pink cheeks. She felt his eyes travel down her body, and it honestly felt like forever until he finally made eye contact with her again. Even standing there in undies, she didn’t feel self conscious. She was long past all of that, stoned Darcy didn’t give a single flying fuck what he thought about her in this moment. “Something’s different about you.” His tone was curious as his eyes took her in. 

“Well, I’m just about ready to pass out. I would appreciate it if you could do you magic thingy and teleport me to your bed, or however that works. If I try to think about it now, it’ll just make my head hurt.” She couldn’t help but laugh at how stupid she knew she sounded, words a little slow and her body not cooperating with her at all.

“And why can’t you walk there yourself?” He asked, a small smile gracing those perfect looking lips. They did look very kissable, Darcy thought to herself. He looks very kissable in general, really.

“I could, but my legs are tired and I really, really don’t want to walk if I don’t have to.” Darcy groaned, just about ready to beg him to carry her to her wonderfully soft bed.

“Are you drunk, Just Darcy?” He stepped closer to her, and suddenly all she could smell was him. He smelled like mint and something she can only really describe as Loki. It was intoxicating. 

“No, not drunk. Stoned? Yes. I made some special brownies. Ate one too many, I think.” She pointed at the tray of brownies just opposite them, two pieces missing. “I would say eat one, but I’m not sure how our earthly drugs effect super hot Gods from outer space.” 

“Am I a superhot God?” Loki asked, clearly amused by her current state and lack of a filter. She never really had a filter, though.

“Obviously! You got the mysterious thing going, killer long black hair and cheekbones for dayyyys. Then you have Thor, with the overly muscely bod, which most girls go insane for. Plus, he’s so dumb when it comes to our way of life, it’s adorable. Did you see when Tony showed him his fancy ass coffee machine? Thor just about died.” She laughed, remembering Thor’s utterly confused faced as he watched the coffee machine work.

Loki’s smirk grew as he watched her. “I do remember. He was the same growing up. Mother would often tell me off for laughing at him.” Darcy could see talking about his mother upset him, and she was determined to keep the mood light and happy. 

“This is the longest we’ve talked since I moved in. You know, you’re not so bad, Loki.” She poked him, pulling him away from whatever he was thinking.

“You obviously don’t know much about my reputation, then.” His smirk was back and Darcy rolled her eyes.

“Oh, blah, blah. I do know you’ve pulled some amazing pranks on Thor and those warrior dudes he always talks about.” Darcy decided she needed to sit down, her legs felt half asleep. She slowly sunk down to the kitchen floor, enjoying the cool thigh underneath her thighs. Looking back up at Loki, she patted the spot next to her. “What? I don’t want to stand. It’s annoying.” she explained. 

Instead of almost collapsing to the floor like Darcy, Loki moved gracefully as he sat down. Their thighs were just touching and Darcy didn’t mind at all. They sat like that for a while, in a comfortable silence. Darcy’s mind wondered, thinking about all the random facts she’s heard about Loki from Thor and the others. The random tricks he’d play, how good he was with magic. Thor often told stories from their childhood over dinner, Loki rolling his eyes and mumbling the whole time.

Darcy leaned her head against the cupboards behind them, turning to look at Loki slightly. “How old are you, really?”

Her question surprised Loki, who looked at her with amusement clearly in his eyes. “And why should I tell you how old I am?” He questioned, noticing how her eyes were glassy and slightly red now they were closer. 

“Cause I’m awesome. That’s why.” she shrugged, suddenly looking down when she felt his hand on her thigh. 

“I have a better idea.” Darcy couldn’t even focus, not when his hand was slowly sliding up her thigh and it was all she could think about, all she could feel. 

Surely, this is a dream. This can’t really be happening. Is there going where she thinks it is? Darcy can’t find her voice to ask him what he’s doing, to tell him to stop even though she really doesn’t want it to. Instead, her thighs part a little as his hand wanders. Her breath comes out shaky and she doesn’t dare look at him, even though she feels his eyes on her.

Her breath hitches when he reaches the edge of her lacy panties and suddenly his voice is right next to her ear, whispering how good she looks in his colours, how they suit her pale skin so well and Darcy can’t help but let out a small moan and he’s hardly even fucking touched her. 

When he runs his fingers down the front of her already wet panties, she lets out a louder moan as her legs part even further, head tipping back slightly and she realizes how turned on she is, all she can feel is his touch and she’s been dreaming about this for months and now it’s happening. It’s really happening. She turns her head slightly, meeting his dark green eyes that are so fucking seductive. In this moment, she knows she’s his. Completely and utterly his. Their lips meet, overwhelming Darcy with sensations. Like how cool his lips are against her hot skin and how they fit together so perfectly. Their kisses are messy and needy, like they’ve both needed this to happen for ages. 

Loki pulls away, leaving Darcy sitting there in shock at the intensity of what just happened. Before she even has time to think about what to do next, Loki has repositioned her so she’s now laying on her back in the kitchen, leaving her a little bit dizzy from the sudden movement. Meanwhile, the Norse God is hovering about her, breathing just as shallow as hers. His eyes are filled with lust and it’s so intense that Darcy could just about drown in it. 

“I want you. I want to devour you, Darcy Lewis.” His voice was low and sent chills over her body. All she could do was stare up at him, the wetness between her legs begging for his attention.

“Devour me, then. I’m all yours.” Darcy didn’t recognize the sound of her own voice, but the minute she said those words Loki kicked into action. His lips were on her neck, kissing eagerly and Darcy’s hands were in tangled in his hair, back arching slightly as she felt his teeth graze against her neck. He bit down, hard enough for Darcy to gasp suddenly and tighten her hands, pulling on his hair gently. “Fuck, Loki,” she wanted more, had to have move.

Loki sat up, smirking at her as he casually ripped her t-shirt down the centre, exposing her breasts. “You fucking ass, I could have just taken it off!” she wasn’t mad though, and forgot about the loss of one of her beloved band t-shirts when his hands cupped her breasts, running his cool fingers over her already hard nipples. Darcy’s eyes just about rolled into the back of her head when she felt his mouth kiss down her neck, to between her breasts. His fingers pinched her nipples slightly and she moaned, back arching into his touch. She could feel his smile as he continued to move down her body, biting every so often. 

Darcy was confident she would wake up with love bites and possibly a few hickeys tomorrow, which only turned her on more. Knowing that he was marking her body, claiming it as his only fuelled her lust and desire for him. God, she was dying for him to fuck her. She wanted to feel him inside of her, she’s never wanted anything more.

Maybe it was because she was still out of her mind stoned, but the minute he pulled down her panties and slowly circled her clit, Darcy swore she died and went to heaven. “More, please, Loki,” she begged, breathing heavy as he slowly continued to tease her.

“Have patience, let me take control,” was his response, sharp eyes watching her face as he slowly slid a finger inside of her. “So wet, just for me.” His voice had taken on a deep, sultry tone. If only he knew how many times she had pictured this, his head between her legs. She didn’t have time to think of a witty response because his tongue had touched her clit and the moan that came out of her shocked her. All she could think about was how fucking good this feels, now two fingers pumping in and out of her and his tongue swirling around her clit. She knows if he keeps this up she will cum in seconds, her body is so sensitive and on edge. Darcy rises up onto her elbows, even though she feels like she could fall back down any second, to see Loki looking up at her. 

Watching him only makes this better, she can’t believe it’s happening and fuck, he looks so good between her legs. The way he moves his tongue is driving her insane and she can't help but roll her hips, trying to get closer to his touch and it’s fucking magical, her plump lips falling open in a silent moan as Loki works her clit tirelessly, his fingers curling inside her slightly and she has to bite down on her lip to stop herself from screaming. 

Loki’s eyes are filled with hunger as he watches her, and she bites her lip. Her hips still rolling in time with the movement of his fingers inside her and oh god, she’s going to cum, she can feel the tightening in her stomach, building rapidly. “Fuck, Loki, don’t fucking stop,” is the only thing she can manage to say, her whole body tensing as she feels her orgasm coming.

It hits her, and Darcy was not prepared for the best orgasm of her entire fucking life. Loki’s name is ripped from her throat, head thrown back as she slowly slides back onto the kitchen floor. Her entire body is on fire as wave after waver of pleasure hit her, and she can hardly remember how to breath right now. Loki’s fingers have stilled inside her but he’s still slowly working her clit to the point where it’s too much, she can’t gain her composure with him working her into overdrive. 

When he finally stops, he’s above her again, the two fingers that were inside of her are now being pressed against her lips, still covered in her wetness and she can’t help but open her mouth, his fingers sliding inside while she sucks on them, tasting herself. Loki’s eyes are dark as he stares at her flushed complexion, noticing the sweat that’s covered her skin. He smirks, leaning down to press a kiss right next to her parted lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought.


End file.
